


付之一炬

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 国王伊里斯·坦格利安对他的首相寄予厚望。但是，这位首相却并不急于满足他的期望。
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	付之一炬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn to the Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158630) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana). 



“把你父亲的头给我砍下来！”

詹姆·兰尼斯特纹丝不动。他只是站在那里，右手放在剑柄上，仿若贝勒大圣堂里的一尊白色武士雕像。

“泰温！兰尼斯特的！头！”伊里斯·坦格利安叫道，用手捂住了脸。

* * *

在帐篷之中，水从年轻的泰温肩上滑落下来，伊里斯舔了舔嘴唇。一只装满水的水罐递给了他，这样伊里斯就能在睡觉之前洗干净手和脸，擦掉新近战斗留下的灰尘和血迹。

海外的觊觎者妄想占领的企图很可笑，根本不值九个铜板。叛军很快就会失去他们的领袖；他的祖父伊耿五世没有完成的任务，将会由他的父亲杰赫里斯二世完成。这多亏了他年轻的战士——一条龙和一头狮子。伊里斯说出了这些想法，眼睛闪闪发亮，泰温吃了一顿简单的晚餐，准备睡觉，他掀开被子，往炉子里添了些引火柴。泰温严肃地看着他说：“我们明天需要力气，我的王子。今晚别把精力浪费在描述那些还没发生的事情上。”

伊里斯气呼呼地做了个鬼脸。他是铁王座的继承人，他把注意力赐予维斯特洛大陆领主的儿子，已经很友善了。他友好地跟他聊到天亮，看着他疲惫地闭上眼睛，将覆盖着金色毛发的瘦削有力的胳膊枕在脑后。伊里斯·坦格利安愿意在猩红色的帐篷里待上一整夜，但是泰温·兰尼斯特冷冷地说：“很抱歉，我的王子——”然后陷入了沉默。

伊里斯跳了起来，在帐篷里来回踱步，然后违背自己的意愿离开了。虽然他已经准备抛却常识，跟他在一起，但他还是一次又一次地离开了泰温·兰尼斯特。他也想惹恼他，用尽一切方法让这个金色雕像注意到他。

泰温只比伊里斯大一岁，但是他没有理由忽视未来的国王。伊里斯不轻易接受漠视。只有泰温·兰尼斯特厌烦地看着他，只有泰温·兰尼斯特拥有伊里斯的全部注意力——从他们在战争中相遇的第一天起。每当伊里斯站在装饰着金狮的帐篷入口，他就会感到焦虑和愤怒。他们后来每次在红堡相遇时，也是这种模式。

九铜板王之战结束后，伊里斯确信，这个人是唯一配得上他——龙王——的人。

他成为国王之后，做的第一件事就是立刻派人去找泰温·兰尼斯特。

“我想让你作为国王之手帮我治理王国。”

他做出了这个提议，声音中没有预料的冷静和庄严。

“乐意之至，陛下。”他的狮子回答。伊里斯的心喜悦地狂跳着。

“我想让你离我近一点。”年轻的国王得意地说，仿佛泰温·兰尼斯特已经住在他的房子里，仿佛他几乎睡在国王的床上了。

泰温扬起眉毛，礼貌地说：“我很愿意终于把我的新娘介绍给宫廷。”

一头母狮！伊里斯握紧了拳头，胜利变得苦涩了，就像皇家厨师最出色的一道菜被下了毒。他准备把他们两个——那个女孩和泰温——撕成碎片，因为他确切知道：泰温很可能拒绝这个职位，也不会抛弃他的堂妹。哦，但是狮子会两者兼得。

乔安娜有着浅色的眉毛、红扑扑的脸颊、金色的头发和低沉的声音。伊里斯生气的时候，几乎会发出尖叫。

“出去！”他对拿着梳子接近他的仆人大叫道。

伊里斯看着镜子里面，不停地比较。他相貌英俊，许多人都注意到了：锐利的目光，白如雪的长发，端正的五官。但是泰温·兰尼斯特不喜欢他的脸！

在婚宴上，泰温握住了新娘的手。不管王国里的一切都应该属于国王！伊里斯再也受不了了，他盯着新郎那张难以捉摸的脸，站起来敬酒。

“……可惜你们的国王没有初夜的权利！”

客人们很尴尬，他们紧张地笑了起来：新娘确实太漂亮了，甚至能让国王失去理智。泰温·兰尼斯特恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。伊里斯相信他什么都明白。泰温比大多数人更聪明，更有眼力，什么也瞒不住他。

所以伊里斯也不再躲躲藏藏了。他发脾气，晚上对着枕头咆哮，想象着狮子在首相高塔里化成一个黄金实体。然后他去找他的妻子。到了早晨，蕾拉数着新的淤伤，掩饰着泪水。但是它们无法弥补泰温·兰尼斯特每天对他的侮辱！

被处决的罪犯（活活烧死，分尸，关在日头下的笼子里）对首相的哭嚎变为了毫无意义的数字和记录，他对他的皇家赞助人所表现出的傲慢和冷漠使他变得冷酷无情！伊里斯去他的房间，也哭了起来。他找到了一个借口。他要钱，泰温把卡斯特梅城和凯岩城的财富借给了国王，既不骄傲，也不恼怒。

伊里斯尝试着友好一些，他会送泰温昂贵的礼物，说一些奉承话，同意每一个提议，在他面前尽量不呼吸，以防冒犯到他。

不过，泰温·兰尼斯特很快就学会了如何利用这一点。伊里斯差点没有发现，朝臣们开始窃窃私语泰温的小女儿和雷加王子的订婚。

伊里斯再也受不了另一头黄鬃出现在他的房子里了！他的拒绝就像一记耳光。他找到了泰温，跟他跺着脚，他无法平静下来。泰温·兰尼斯特眯起翠绿的眼睛，看着国王，好像伊里斯疯了似的。

“我不会让你为所欲为的！我是你的国王，而你只是一个仆人，你听到了吗？你是我的，我的！”伊里斯叫道。然后，他安静了下来，把额头贴在支撑着棚顶的床柱上。

他看了一眼床，喘着粗气，激动地低声说：“你是我的，泰温·兰尼斯特，是我的。为什么一切都错了？”

“陛下，你身体不舒服。”泰温说。他的声音很严厉，他说起皇室的疯狂，仿佛那是死刑。

“你在跟龙说话！”伊里斯又发了火。

泰温只是不耐烦地叹了口气，转过身去。伊里斯很尴尬，又觉得害怕。他觉得他自己的人看到这可怕的一幕，会嘲笑他，恨他。他们准备背叛他，杀害他。

愤怒的伊里斯把五个人送上了火刑柱（三个站在首相门口的守卫、一个仆人和一个年轻的斟酒人）。消息传遍了全国。伊里斯贪婪地收集流言，把它们当做他最喜欢的菜来吃。有人说国王疯了，泰温·兰尼斯特统治这个国家。伊里斯憎恨泰温·兰尼斯特。只要他说一句话，这颗金色的头就会去装饰城门，但是在这个王国里没有比他更好的顾问了。

恼怒和恐惧，病态的欲望和嫉妒，撕裂了伊里斯的内心。当乔安娜·兰尼斯特死于难产时，他无法保持沉默了。

“我现在不需要和任何人分享你了。你是我的！”他看着泰温的眼睛说。

他尽可能长时间地看着他的眼睛。接着，他用手捂住了脸：不管他说什么，不管他等了多久，他都得不到泰温。这种认知是痛苦而可怕的。

伊里斯尽了最大努力，所以首相没有休息。他无法控制自己的情绪，一天，他寻求泰温的陪伴，而另一天，他为了亲自解决与暮谷镇的冲突，几乎逃离了都城。这件事看似微不足道，却演变成了一场叛乱，国王最终被囚禁在达克林伯爵的城堡里。伊里斯被称为客人，他得到了最好的房间和食物，但是他发出了怒吼。

“你会死，蛇！”他冲着在弥林出生的达克林夫人叫道。“龙会吃掉你！”

然后，他蜷缩在房间的角落里，握紧拳头，轻声说：“他会来，他会来的。他会来救他的国王。”

泰温·兰尼斯特确实来了，但是他并不急于进攻城堡。感觉到他的存在，伊里斯暂时平静了。他像悲伤歌谣里的少女一样等待着，透过箭缝看着这个世界。他没有看到鲜红的旗帜，但他每天晚上都会祈祷。

伊里斯六个月后离开暮谷镇时，朝泰温·兰尼斯特走去的那个人头发全灰了。他对泰温伸出手时，他的膝盖在发抖，稀薄的胡须也在颤抖。但后者只是抿紧了嘴唇，说国王不听首相的劝告是愚蠢的。

伊里斯几乎当场就哭了。

回家以后，他发烧了。他变得歇斯底里，不想见任何人，甚至不让理发师进来。伊里斯拒绝进食，他肯定，如果他得不到狮子，他就会死。

他跟着泰温穿过红堡黑暗的走廊，把他按在墙上，要么往他脸上吐口水，要么亲吻他——午夜时分，他总是会汗流浃背地在床上醒来。在他看来，他体内的龙火永远也不会熄灭。

伊里斯醒着的时候遇到泰温时，他在铁王座上对泰温挥舞着血淋淋的拳头，疯狂地重复道：“看见了吗？你看见了吗？”

泰温·兰尼斯特默默地收集着桌上的文件（太重要了，不能沾上血），叫来了一个学士。

那一天终于到来了，他仁慈地宣布，他必须放弃皇室之手的职责，回到凯岩城。

“可是你的儿子在我这里！”伊里斯喊道。该死的泪水灼伤了他的脸颊，刺痛了他的手。“你会回到我身边的！你会求我！”

泰温在门阶上转过身来。伊里斯抓着他的头发（打结成一团的乱发），绝望地喊道：“你夺走了我的心！”

泰温看着他，他一辈子都用这种眼神看他。

“这不是国王最大的损失。”他轻声说。

然后他离开了。

伊里斯希望他能像砸碎首相房间里的家具那样轻而易举地推倒铁王座，但是它又沉又大。它的刀刃很锋利。

伊里斯在金属王座上坐立不安，鲜血顺着他的手指和下巴淌了下来。

国王之所以讨厌血，只是因为猩红色是兰尼斯特家族的颜色之一。他故意而仁慈地伤害自己，但是手上的疼痛并没有把他的注意力从另一种痛苦上转移开。日复一日，年复一年。他命令他的房间里一直要点着火，甚至是晚上。

君临在燃烧。然后叛乱爆发了。

“付之一炬吧。”伊里斯轻声说，茫然地看着前方。

他仍然能看到，一滴滴的水在烛光里，从泰温·兰尼斯特金色的皮肤上滑落。战士把一桶金色的火水倒到了他自己身上。

* * *

“泰温！兰尼斯特的！头！”国王对站在铁王座后面的男孩叫道。

男孩目不转睛地看着他。伊里斯沉默了，额头上冒出了汗珠——不是因为气急败坏，而是一个迷惘的想法：他以前见过这种表情。他的骑士有着和他父亲一样的翠绿色眼睛。

“你听到了吗，金发杂种？”国王更轻声地问道。

他几乎感到怕了。

接着，詹姆走上前来。


End file.
